


Watching TV in the evening

by Bacca



Series: The Hobbit “Louder than words”, Police AU|Хоббит "Громче слов", полицейское АУ [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphic, Illustrations, Inks, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: Police AUIllustration for Saetha’s fic“Louder than words”.Graphics, linersDrawn in September 2015
Relationships: Dwalin/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: The Hobbit “Louder than words”, Police AU|Хоббит "Громче слов", полицейское АУ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717705
Kudos: 5





	Watching TV in the evening

  
  


**Вечер перед телевизором**  
Двалин/Торин, полицейское АУ. Иллюстрация к переводу [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree) [“Громче слов”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109944).  
Нарисовано в сентябре 2015 года


End file.
